Dramione Drabbles
by gitgit
Summary: Dramione Drabbles that i wrote for a competition. Please read and review XD
1. Chapter 1

Title: As you erm … wish?

Rating: PG 13

Warning: some poking

Word Count: 100

"Malfoy!" shouted an irate Hermione as she huffed down the long corridors of Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione Granger… soon to be Malfoy." murmured Draco. "What can I do for my bride to be?"

"Get me out of here! I can't take dress fittings any more! Your father smirks, your mother sniffles, our parents agree to disagree and Blaise finally told me about the strippers at your Bachelor party." Hermione poked Draco's chest. "Malfoy, show me how much you love me."

"As you wish." Draco grinned and pulled her towards him. He gently lifted his bride and carried her to their room.

A/N This was posted for the Round 3: Challenge 1 on dramione_ldws on lj.


	2. The Room

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Title: It's our Room… Poo face!

Rating: PG 13

Warning: Tantrum Alert.

Word Count: 100

A harassed Hermione and an amused Draco Malfoy approached the receptionist. She smiled. "Welcome to New York's Plaza hotel, my name is Jane. How can I be of service?"

"Jane I -"

"-What my _dear_ husband is trying to say Jane is _we_ would like a room with a view."

"A room with a view?" asked the confused receptionist.

"- But…" Draco started.

"Jane, I want a room with a view of Fifth Avenue and-"

"…But…"

"NO! _I _want."

"It's booked. Under, Malfoy."

"Oh…" Hermione blushed.

Draco smirked. "The key please? My wife and I have some unresolved _sexual_ tension."

A/N: This was Written for Round 3 Challenge 2…. Sadly this was my last entry for the competition on Dramione_ldws. But I will still be writing drabbles when ever I can. Please Read and Review, and thank you for taking your time to read my stuff.


	3. A Voluptuous Afternoon

Round 4, Challenge #1:

A/N: I don't own the prompt: "Summer bachelors, like summer breezes, are never as cool as they pretend to be."~ Nora Ephron. Nor Do I own The Harry Potter World, that belongs to dear ol' J.K

Title: A Voluptuous Afternoon

Rating: G

Warnings: Pervy!

Word Count: 200

Draco Malfoy slid his sunglass down to the tip of his nose and leered at the girls in front of him. Draco knew he was hot—oh yeah he was 10 on the babe-o-meter. He loved the way girls checked out his tight arse. Life was good and it was his birthday.

He sauntered over towards the bar when he caught sight of his favourite brunette sitting at the bar. He sat down on the stool next to her, and looked at her chest. "Granger, looking very scrumptious in the two piece."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Eyes on my face, Malfoy. Before I punch you in the face"

"Ouch Granger, Feisty!"

"You're such a pig!" She exclaimed flailing her arms.

Draco purred in delight. "Please flail some more."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Why do I even try with you?"

Draco leaned closer in his drunken haze. "Because you lurrrrrrrrrve me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Draco's eyes focused on hers'.

"No I don't." she breathed.

"Oh, but you do." he purred.

Hermione punched him in the gut. "Fuck, Hermione that hurt."

Hermione Malfoy smirked and watched her husband roll pathetically in the sand. "Then don't act like a pervert."


	4. Of ring tunes and good mornings

TITLE: of ring tunes and Good Mornings  
RATING: PG 14  
WARNING: a kiss from a kissable man  
WORD COUNT: 592

A/N: This was actually for a dyno_drabbles the link can be found on my author's page and I don't own the characters I make no money out of these and I do them for fun. And the lyrics belong to Lifehouse.

Draco Malfoy was having a very good morning. Why was he having a good morning you ask? There was a list. One; he had woken up to a warm body cuddling into him, Two; he was getting married in three weeks, and Three; he was playing hooky from work today. Oh yes, it was definitely a good morning indeed.

Draco sighed contently as the sleeping brunette mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled into him. He watched as a stray tendril fell on her face, and grinned with amusement as Hermione's nose twitched and her plump lips formed a small pout. He was startled out of his naughty train of though when Hermione's cell phone alarm began to ring signalling that the morning had officially begun.

_"We're crashing into the unknown. We're lost in this, but it feels like home..."_

He reached over and quickly hit the snooze button, cutting off the rest of the song. He wanted a few more minutes with Hermione before the girls kidnapped her for the wedding preparations. Draco wondered how she always slept through the first alarm every morning.

Staring at her, he thought about the lyrics he'd just heard and how it seemed to describe exactly what he felt for her as he watched her sleep so peacefully next to him. She was his home, the place he ran to feel safe and comforted. He caressed her cheeks softly, and thanked the Gods above that his little angel had even given him the time of day.

His thoughts drifted to the first time they had met after the Battle of Hogwarts, he had bumped into her after both Lucius and Narcissa had been sentenced to death at the Wizagmont trials.

_"I had tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead." _

The trials had lasted an exhausting 6 days, and on the final day Hermione had walked right up to him and hugged him. He was shocked, why had she cared? What had shocked him even more was that his mask of indifference had fallen, she had read his eyes like an open book.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the cell phone alarm rang again. He reached over and shut it off this time. He looked down to see Hermione smiling lazily at him. "Good morning," she murmured.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning, indeed."

Hermione giggled as his warm breath tickled her. Draco Malfoy loved her giggles, loved the way how her face crinkled and her dimples deepened. Yes, he was definitely at home, the journey had been long and bumpy and it would continue to be. But this felt right.

He leaned in nuzzling her neck he murmured. "Granger, play hooky with me today?"

Hermione glared, "Draco Malfoy, why are you playing hooky? Malfoy Industries needs there CEO."

Draco pouted. "Malfoy industries can go to hell for the day. There CEO wants to spend the day with his future CEO."

Hermione grinned. "Flattery will get you nowhere. "

Draco grinned evilly. "Hmm, no flattery then? How about tickles?"

Hermione giggled as Draco tickled her, "no stop, please!"

"No? okay then how about kisses?" Draco grinned and began placing butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. "Mm... tasty" he mumbled as he placed a peck on her lips.

Hermione laughed. "You're incorrigible Draco Malfoy."

"And that's why you love me."

And so my dear ladies and gentlemen this was how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger spent there morning. Playing hooky in the Master bedroom of Malfoy Manor.


End file.
